Large video screens are generally formed using separate individual panels mounted in individual frames and then assembled as a single unit. In these types of large video screens, however, the seam or outline of the individual screen frames is visible and thus creates discontinuities in the displayed image. Single piece video screens may alleviate this problem, but are generally too large and may be cumbersome to transport, install, and de-install.
Thus, there is a need for video screens that are easy to assemble, transport, install, and de-install. In addition, there is a need for large video screens with a seamless display area, free from seams of adjacent screens. There is a need to render the seam invisible in the optical spectrum to provide a seamless screen.